Emergency egress systems typically comprise egress path indicators dispersed around a structure to aide in emergency evacuation of the structure. Typically the egress path indicators comprise lights that are activated when a hazard is detected. A problem exists with prior-art emergency egress systems in that when a hazard is detected, all egress path indicators are typically activated. The activation of all egress path indicators may direct individuals towards the hazard. For example, if a hazard (e.g., a fire) is located near an exit, the activation of prior-art emergency egress systems may direct individuals towards the hazard/exit. As is evident, during an emergency, it may be beneficial to direct individuals towards another exit, away from the hazard, even though they have a longer distance to travel. Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus to aide in emergency egress of a structure that directs individuals away from a hazard.